Shadow Assassin
by MagicRoe
Summary: Ezri Verdi Fielding is being watched. But she doesn't know how closely until three of Fury's solider's come for her.
1. The cello and the windows

**So here is my first Avengers fic, hope you like it**

**P.S - I don't own Marvel, just my OC**

* * *

><p>I plucked a string on my cello and a cool crisp note rang out in the silence of my apartment. I took a deep breath and plucked another one, slowly raising my bow towards the strings. My well callused fingertips danced across the cello like they were butterflies, touching down the briefest moment and then moving on to the next string.<p>

The low sorrowful sounds that come from the instrument soothe me and I almost forget about my life. About all the problems and threats that have come my way.

Almost. But not quite. They are there in the back of my mind, like an ever present shadow, always there, right behind me.

Playing the cello comes as naturally to me as breathing. My fingers are like a fluid motion, always knowing which string to go to next. My breathing eases as I slip into my mind zone, a hopeful place where I do not live in the shadows, but in the clouds.

And as soon as it starts, it's done. I look up, the airy apartment filled with morning light. I do not want to leave this place, I do not want to go down stairs, but as the sun slowly rises I know I have to. Placing my hands on the cello's smooth dark wood, I play one last tune, a brighter faster one and then finally stand.

Cracking my back, I place the bow on my shelf and prop the cello back in its place on the wall. My apartment is fully illuminated by the sun now, but I close the thin curtains for my own privacy. For all I know, someone could be watching me. Especially SHELD. Now I realize that keeping them open in the morning was a foolish idea, but I had to do that one more time. My skin was pale from lack of sunlight and I only allowed myself few pleasures like that. It was good while it lasted. I walked towards my bathroom, dropping articles of clothing as I went, until I was standing naked in front of my shower.

Turning it to the warmest I could tolerate, I stood there until the water went cold and then finally toweled off.

I didn't have to be at work till 10 so I had some time to wait. Finally choosing some black skinny jeans, black Chuck Taylors and a dark green sweatshirt that read TAKE TO THE ROAD, I threw everything on and attempted to brush my shoulder length paisley purple hair.

Yeah, I have purple hair. You're probably thinking three things right now.

One, that if SHIELD is watching me than why do I live in an apartment with gigantic windows? Well, my job provides it, so I gotta take it. You don't get offered an apartment that's dirt cheap every day and a really nice one at that.

Two, if I don't want SHIELD to find me than why have something so conspicuous like purple hair? I have purple hair. Get over it.

And three. Who am I and why am I being watched by SHIELD? Who am I? That's an easy one. I'm Ezri Verdi Fielding. Shadow traveler and one deadly assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter 1!<strong>

**Hope you all like it and please review!**


	2. The HummingBird

**So i hope you all liked the first chapter and here is #2. Yes it is longer (thank god) **

* * *

><p>I walk down the sidewalk, mainly stick to the shadows. Work had been as usual, but I couldn't help feeling like something wasn't right. It was about 5:00 and didn't get dark for another 2 hours so I had some time to spare. But then I remembered I had a gig tonight at the HummingBird, a local coffee housebar.

I silently groaned. Tonight I was planning another hunting outing. They were getting scarce and I was craving the dark.

My fingers itched to hold a blade, to cut something, to slip through the shadows again. I would just have to go out a bit later than I was used to. After all, the gig was only two songs.

I shook myself from my daze and kept moving down the sidewalk. I was already planning what I was going to wear and what songs I would play. The HummingBird crowd wasn't that hard to please. I would have to wear something that I could take off easier so I could go in disguise. Hopefully there would be plenty of people to kill tonight. There probably would be. New York City had no shortage of criminals and they wouldn't stop just because I was out. Well, maybe they would.

I threw my sweatshirt down on the floor and fell face first into my bed. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt. After all I hadn't been getting much sleep. I drifted off, the light slowly dimming.

"_Ezzy! Over here!" Hazel called, her little feet slapping the bare ground. "You can't catch me!" I called behind me. Hazel giggled, her crispy brown hair blowing out behind her. We neared the fields, the tall grass blowing in the faint breeze. Hazel slowed to a stop, her eyes widening. "We can't be here Ezzy. It's dangerous." My smile grew a bit smaller, but I charged into the grass. "Are you scared? Are you gonna be a baby?" I taunted. Hazel's eyes clouded and her little pink mouth puckered into a pout. Then she charged into the grass after me. I laughed, the tall stalks slapping my face. And then I was falling. Into a hole. A deep dark hole that had been hidden by the grass. I choked out dirt and pulled myself up. "Hazel? Hazel, go run back home. You go back quickly." I yelled. I knew what this was and wasn't about to let it happen to Hazel. "Ezzy? Are you ok?" I could see her little face peering down the hole. "Run back home Hazel. Go! Right now! I'll be ok, just run back right now. As fast as you can Hazel." I yelled. Hazel's eyes looked worried. I wasn't about to let this happen to her. "OK. I'll go. But come back, ok?" Hazel's head slowly disappeared and I could hear her little footfalls on the grass, running fast. 'Good' I thought. 'At least it's not her.' _

My head jerked up and I realized that it was just a dream.

It was dark out and the clock next to my bed read 7:15.

'Shoot' I though and jumped up, pulling my jeans off and running towards my closet.

I quickly settled on a light grey romper and a white blouse with worn leather Doc Martens. I put my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my bag and navy blue pea coat. Running over to my cello, I carefully put it in its case, along with the bow. I was ready.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and hauled the cello down the stairs. Something that heavy didn't bother me.

I had lifted heavier things before.

Hailing a taxi, I shoved the case into the backseat and slid in next to it. "Do you know where the HummingBird is?" I asked the driver. He nodded and I handed him $2.50. The taxi sped off and we were there before 8:00 rolled around.

I let out a breath. Right on time.

"Glad you could make it. You can just set up over there." The owner shook my hand a directed me over to the small stage.

There was a small crowd gathered already. The HummingBird was known for its unique gigs and most went on to become major names and such. I had performed here once before and was not as nervous as I had been before.

I took my cello out of its case and leaned it on the chair. I set my bag under behind the chair and sat down and proceeded to tune my cello.

Already the crowd had quieted down a bit. Then the owner walked up on stage and turned on the mike. The crowd cheered a bit and the guy waved.

"So glad you could all be here tonight! So um tonight we've got a couple of people performing and up on the stage right now is Kat Verdi. So um hope you enjoy and donations are welcome!" The crowd applauded politely. I smirked when he used my fake name.

I don't really think I could every get fully used to it.

And then everyone went silent as I began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoooo *dramatically wiggles fingers* <strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter and i will be updating again soon :)**


	3. Shadow Travel

**Here's chapter 3. If your bored things start to get interesting **

* * *

><p>There was a hush as I finished my first song and then crazy applause.<p>

I looked up from the strings and gave a small smile. A movement from across the room caught my eye and I looked over there.

Three men walked in, all looking pretty outlandish in the coffee house, but the HummingBird has a good reputation as a bar too, so I guess it wasn't unusual.

But there was something about these men that intrigued me.

The first one was powerfully built and muscular. He had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked familiar.

The guy behind him was shorter and wore a Black Sabbath tee with a vest. He had dark hair and a crisp cut beard goatee thing. I had definitely seen him somewhere.

The third was a bit taller than the second and had dark blond hair. I could tell he was alert by the way he was looking around. He wore a pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

I looked back down, a bit relieved that I hadn't gotten caught staring.

I took another breath and went back to my cello. Proceeding into the second song, my fingers moved, more and more relaxed. This song was longer, but I liked it better than the first one.

I could feel almost everyone's eyes on me as the song came to an end and the applause was bigger than the first. I stood and bowed, smiling. The owner came back up with the mike. "Kat Verdi everyone." I bowed again and slid the cello back into its case and grabbed my bag.

I could feel the men that had walked in earlier eyes on me.

I walked out the back door and looked around me. I could risk a travel for my cello. And besides, no one was around.

I took a deep breath and stepped slowly into the shadow of the alley.

There was cold air rushing down my back and giving me the chills. Strange noises around me and then I was back in my apartment.

I propped the cello back up on the wall and pulled off all of my clothes. I threw my black leggings, tee shirt, knife holders, and black combat boots on as fast as I could. I wanted to follow those guys. I threw on my thin hoodie and leather jacket. Then I was ready.

I sprinted back into the shadows and thought of where I wanted to go. And then I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is Ezri's first power, shadow traveling<strong>

**If you have any suggestions, leave a review!**

**Short chapters are in your future **


	4. Down a Dark Alley

**I don't own Marvel, just my OC**

* * *

><p>I came out on top of a roof somewhere down in the Upper East Side. I knew they were here because my shadow travel is never wrong and also I heard them. They were making no effort to conceal themselves as they walked through the labyrinth of abandoned warehouses.<p>

"I'll take this side you take that one. Tony, you go fly up and see if you can spot her. Steve and I will try and lure her towards us."

The dark blond guy was pointing around as he notched an arrow in his bow. His bow that he had just pulled out of a bag along with a red, white, and blue sword.

Wait were they looking for me? Probably. I had made somewhat of a name for myself this past year when I had escaped- no, moved here. If they wanted to get me, they would have to find me.

"See anything Tony?" The archer called.

Tony Stark. I knew he looked familiar.

The billionaire was flying around in his Iron Man suit, scoping out the area.

"Nothing yet Barton. Maybe we're going to have to try a different tactic. I have a feeling that the Shadow knows we're here." He replied. I scoffed silently.

The archer turned, apparently catching the small noise I had made. My smile widened. This was exactly how I was planning to spend my Friday night.

His arrow sailed into the shadow where I was hiding. It missed, but he had the right idea. I sank into the shadow behind me and came back out behind him.

I was curious why these people wanted me so I pulled his legs out from under him and then sank back into the shadows. He yelled out, slamming the ground. The other guy, I assumed was Steve, turned at the noise.

"She's here!" The archer said, hopping back up. Steve came closer to the archer and they looked around uncertainly.

"Tony are you seeing this?" The archer said quietly.

Apparently they had earpieces.

"Right behind you Legolas." I heard Tony reply. I took their moment of confusion as an advantage, flickering in between the shadows, I laughed softly.

None of them heard it.

I pulled out my sword from its invisible scabbard and attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO Now things are getting interesting!<strong>

**Review if you have any suggestions or comments or that kinda stuff!**


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Sorry for not updating, here's chapter 5 **

**yay for fight sequences!**

* * *

><p>I surprised Steve, slashing one of his arms.<p>

I could have taken it off, but like I said before I was a bit curious about these guys so I just gave him a medium sized scratch.

I punched him in the face and then seizing his shield, tossed it at the archer, whose back was turning as he realized what was going on.

It hit him hard in the gut and I slammed the butt of my sword down on his shoulder, dislocating it.

"Tony!" He yelled.

Then I kicked his head and swiveled his bow around so the corner his him in the gut again.

Steve grabbed my arm, but I put mine under his, bringing it around with a crack. He yelled out in pain as I used his back to vault off the wall and on to the archer, bringing my sword down.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled from above. "See these? These are supersonic plasma blasters. If you touch him with that I will blow you into tomorrow."

Tony Stark held up his hand, blue glowing in his palm.

I froze, but kept my sword at the archer's throat. Didn't want any sneak attacks.

"Now then. If you just put down the sword and come with us, no fighting." Tony's hand was still pointing towards me.

"Sorry, that wasn't really a question."

Curiosity killed the cat they say. And that's what was probably going to happen to me. But the curiosity was what got the best of me, so I got off of the archer and sheathed my sword.

"If I come, what will happen." I asked quietly, my eyes still on the Iron Man suit.

"Eh, probably some questioning and butting into your business and then some fighting. I can guarantee that. But you gotta come." Tony replied. I held up my hands in surrender.

Curiosity definitely killed the cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short, but i will be updating soon!<strong>


	6. To the Base

**Hullo again, hope you like this chapter **

* * *

><p>"I won't run. Don't take me out." I said quietly, directing my question at the archer behind me.<p>

I could feel his motions, and I knew that he was holding a dart up to his lips. He froze.

"Then get in the quinjet." Steve shoved me towards the air craft that had landed right in front of us.

I held my hood down so it would blow off. I climbed smoothly into the jet and look around.

There was two agents piloting the thing and another two in the back. The shorter of the two glanced at me.

"Welcome to SHIELD. I'm Agent Coulson. We're gonna need you for a while." His smile almost seemed sinister.

I stared at him and then headed towards the back of the plane, towards the shadows. I hadn't said anything, but my message was clear.

You bother me, I hurt you.

They left me alone and talked quietly among themselves, glancing back at me every once and while to make sure I was still there.

I stuck around, my curiosity too strong for me to shadow travel. I could hear what they were saying though.

"She's gonna give Fury a hard time, I can tell you that much." The archer told Coulson.

He nodded and looked at the agent next to him. "Radio in and let Fury know we have her. I would prep a team too, just in case." She nodded and walked up to the front of the plane.

I reclined in the shadows and took out my sword and a cloth.

'They could have just asked' I thought as I cleaned the blood from my sword.

Iron Man watched me carefully and I stuck my tongue out at him and he proceeded to do the same, but the plane landed with a bump and he bit his tongue.

Hard.

I chuckled as I stood with the others, sheathing my sword one again. The door opened to reveal several armed soldiers.

I held my hands up in surrender, only to find them being handcuffed by the archer.

"Are you serious?" I held my hands up to my face.

"Security protocols." The archer said, shoving me in the back.

They surrounded me, grabbing my upper arms and hauled me along with them. The three me who had found me followed behind. We entered a white hallway that seemed to go on for a while. When we finally came to the end, a door slid open revealing a large room with people typing away at computers. When we stepped in, most people stopped what they were doing to stare and then went back to work.

We kept moving through the large facility until we came to a dark door with a keypad.

One of the guards typed something in and the door opened with a hiss. Six people sat around a clear table, the first standing at the head.

They too stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Welcome to SHIELD." The dark guy at the head of the table said loudly.

"What's up Nick? Just could resist the force? By the way, these were totally not necessary." I said walking away from the soldiers.

The occupants of the table looked curiously at me. I spread my wrists apart as far as they would go, and manipulating the light, and snapped the cuffs in half. "I'm here now. What do you need me for?" I said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Nick Fury stared me down with his eye.

"You're getting a little bold don't you think?" He walked over to the door, black trench coat swishing in his wake.

"No more than I usually am. You know me Nick. Can't resist the dark." I smiled out from under my hood.

The man sitting across from me, looked at me uncertainly, his fingers tapping the glass table. I slid a small knife out from my sleeve.

"But seriously, why did you have to call me in. I've been busy." I slid the knife under my fingernail, picking out the dirt.

"Can you take off the hood please? It's like I'm talking to a ghost." Nick said, frustration in his voice.

"Hood stays on. Can't have you figuring me out. Then I'd have to go home with three stalkers and a tracking device implanted in my brain." I replied sarcastically.

Nick Fury scowled.

"It would help if we knew who you were, but if you're more willing that way. Let me introduce you to the Avengers. Agents Barton and Romanoff." Fury nodded to the archer and a woman with short red hair. I assumed she was Romanoff and the archer was Barton.

"Dr. Banner and Tony Stark." Fury nodded to the man sitting across from me and Tony, who was now wearing an expensive suit and standing behind Dr. Banner.

"And finally Thor and Captain Rogers." Fury gestured to the huge guy sitting by Agent Romanoff. He had long blond hair and was wearing a long red cape. I could tell he wasn't from around here. And Captain Rogers was the man with the shield sitting near Fury.

"What does this have to do with me? You're not answering my question. What's the matter? Afraid I'll lose my temper on you, because you're cutting pretty close." I hissed, leaning forward.

Fury's hand twitched and I knew he wanted to grab his gun.

"This is Dylan Moon." Fury said walking over to the hologram display. I sat forward in my chair suddenly on edge. "Agent Romanoff, caught my tense movement. "You know him don't you."

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaa? Sorry if this is a bit of a cliffhanger for you :) <strong>


	7. Sibling Rivalry

**Sorry this chapter will be a short one, but i will be updating soon!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room once again turned their attention to me, and I let myself relax visibly. "No, just heard of him." I said hoarsely.<p>

They still looked at me disbelieving.

"Dylan Moon is the head of an organization also known as Ashes. We're not certain what they do at the moment, and the records we've come across have little information." Fury stated, looking at me beadily with his one eye.

"If I tell you what I know do I get to leave?" I replied. Fury shook his head. "Knew it." I sighed. I would have to tell them anyways, if they were plotting to overthrow him. I would be more than happy to kill him. After all, he was the one who captured me.

"Dylan Moon, founded the group Ashes. He is a mutant and uses his power to gather shadows and force them into people's minds, taking them over. He plans to gather a big enough army to overthrow the government. That kind of take over the world crap." I said casually.

Tony stared at me. "You seem to know quite a bit about this. You could be working with him for all we know." Steve nodded his agreement and Thor continued looking at me.

"Oh believe me, I want him dead as much as you do." I said quietly.

"Sibling rivalry and all that." I nodded. "Sibling rivalry? What's that supposed to mean?" Fury glared at me. I glanced around and catching the look on Agent Romanoff's face I gave a grim smile.

"He's my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa there! Now we have our villain and all we need is a plan :)<strong>


	8. Flesh and Blood

**Sorry about the mini cliffhangar!**

**I've been a bit busy with basketball and such so here it is. ;)**

* * *

><p>Everyone's jaw dropped, except Agent Romanoff's.<p>

"Your brother?" Thor said speaking up for the first time. He had a weird accent, sort of old timey.

"Flesh and blood." I replied. "Then are you a mutant?" Dr. Banner asked nervously. "This isn't about me." I said, my voice hard. It had been risky telling them that, but if it made them trust me a little less, then I was fine.

"So you are." Agent Barton deadpanned.

"That information is not something I would like you or SHIELD to know." I said firmly. I was getting tired of this.

"He's got an underground base in New York but their main base is somewhere else. Don't ask me where, cause I couldn't tell you."

"Sounds a lot like Loki." Dr. Banner said quietly. The others nodded and there was silence for a while. Then Steve spoke the question everyone (but me) was thinking.

"So how are we going to do this?"

I sighed. Telling them what they would need to know would be a personal risk for me but I could see as plain as day that they were willing to do this. To take Dylan down.

"To wait for him to raid the city would endanger everyone and he would have half the metropolis turned against us before we knew it. We need to take him down now, when his forces aren't as strong. I can lead you to him." I said, staring at the table.

"If you are going to work with the Avengers we need to know more about you. I know I said I wouldn't press on, but you have to tell us your name. I would also prefer to see who I am talking to and know exactly what you are capable of." Fury said, his arms crossed.

I didn't answer immediately, because I was trying to figure out exactly what to tell him.

"Ezri. My name's Ezri."

I don't know why I was going to do this. And then I pulled off my hood.

Tony gasped."Cello girl?"

I gave him a grim smile and sat back, letting them take in my appearance.

"But they said your name was Kat." Agent Barton questioned. "That's my fake name. As for what I can do, I remain strong on my decision." Fury glared at me, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Report to the training center. We'll assess your fighting skills." And with the swish of his black coat, he was out the door.

I stayed seated as the others got up and walked out, presumably heading towards the training center. "You coming?" Tony asked as he neared the door. I shook my head. "I'll be there in a second." Tony pursed his lips and walked out the door.

Looking around me to see if anyone was still here, I stood up and walked into the shadows of the corner of the room, and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter yeah!<strong>

**I will try and update soon, i know for sure by this weekend 'cause I'm almost on break **

**until then **


	9. Fight Circle

**This chapter is kinda long, hope you all like it**

* * *

><p>Melting out of the shadows, I found myself in a large grey room with mats on the walls, weapons on tables, punching bags, boxing ring and a circle drawn on the floor.<p>

I was here before everyone else, so I sat down against the wall and pulled out a couple of knives. I threw them up one by one, trying to see which one I could get the highest without actually trying.

"You know, you actually had me stumped for a minute there. I thought you were gonna keep your identity secret and then once you had your fair share of glory, disappear off into the shadows again."

Tony Stark walked closer to my sitting figure.

"I have only told you my name and showed you my face. You will find no real information about me other than what I have just given you." I said, my face emotionless.

"Well, let's see. Your name is Ezri Moon. You have purple hair, you're around 19 years old, and you're an assassin. The enemy is your brother and you are mutant. Pretty much sums it up." Tony said, smiling at me.

"Wrong. Moon isn't even my last name. Dylan took that one because he thought it sounded scarier and didn't want to be associated to me in any way. And no I am not 19." I said, resuming my tossing.

The others had arrived just in time to catch the last bit of Tony's question and my response.

"Heh hem." Fury cleared his throat and Tony turned his back to me.

"Ezri, you'll be fighting Steve. Into the circle. First one to step out or knock the other out wins." I stood up, stretching my arms up above my head.

"It's been a while since I've had a worthy opponent. I'm excited." I gave Steve a creepy smile from under my hood.

"Weapons on the table." Fury said as I walked over.

I scowled at him but took of both of my invisible sword scabbards, containing my swords. Fury still gave me the stink-eye.

I sighed and reached down into my right boot and pulled out five knives and set them on the table along with the knives I had been playing with.

Fury still gave me the look.

I scowled as I reached down into my other boot and pulled out six more knives. Agent Romanoff raised her eyebrows.

And still Fury looked at me.

I knew what he was doing, but I would play along anyways. I wanted them to know how heavily armed I was.

I pulled the two small knives out of my sleeves and set those on the table. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Unzip the hoodie."

I grinned at him as I unzipped it, revealing a knife belt going all the way around my upper body. Each sheath had a knife.

I unbuckled the belt and slid it off. Then I set it on the table.

"Anything else?" Fury asked. Agent Barton was chuckling.

I shook my head no but then stopped mid shake.

"Wait."

And I reached back behind me and brought out two long wicked sharp daggers from under my shirt.

"Just a precaution." I said shrugging as I zipped my hoodie back up, and put my hood back on just to annoy him.

Steve put a tiny pocket knife and his shield on the table, which was next to nothing compared to what I had on me.

"You're not gonna take these are you?" I said darkly. Fury shook his head and gestured to the circle. Tony had his eyebrows raised and Dr. Banner was smiling.

I cracked my knuckles and rolled my shoulders. This was going to be great fun.

"You know the rules. Ready, set, go!" Fury said loudly.

I stood in the middle of the circle, staring at Steve. He looked back at me apprehensively, but then ran towards me like a tank.

He aimed to take me out at the waist, but I jumped and used his back as a vault, flipping over him and then slamming his head to the ground. He groaned and staggered back up, swiping at my legs.

I jumped once more and using both feet to kick his chest, using that as a vault, back flipped. Steve went skidding on the ground and out of the circle.

I stood there arms crossed staring at him.

"Thought you were tougher than that. Am I done here?" I said loudly turning to the Avengers.

"Yes. We'll assess your skills and you can report back here at 9:00 am sharp to do some more training. Then we can plan." Fury said, his one eye staring at me, making me feel like he was looking right through me.

I walked over to the table and proceeded to put all my weapons back where they belonged.

"Until next time then." I said directing a salute towards the group.

"Umm, the door is that way." Tony says, pointing.

"I know." I said simply.

And then I walked into the shadows and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like that chapter, I originally wasn't going to post it but I'm sick today so I was like hey why not?<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**rosie. hogan. 7, i hope this chapter answered your question!**


	10. Of Swords and Muffins

**Bah, here's chapter 10. Thanks for all the reviews. If you haven't, please do, i want to know what you think**

**I don't own Marvel just my OC**

* * *

><p>I stumbled back into the darkness of my apartment, glad I had gotten that over with. I had revealed much more than I intended and I knew I was going to pay the price.<p>

I hadn't thought about Dylan in a while, and his betrayal hurt me more than ever.

I had been helping him for a while and then I figured out what he was actually doing. He got to me first. I had tried to run. Tried to do anything that would help me.

But Dylan had caught up to me, invading my head. From there on I was his prisoner. And now I was ready to get him.

I checked all of my clothes, weapons, and anything else that had been to SHELD.

Knowing how Fury was he could have bugged me. Finding no bugs, I threw on a baggy tee and crashed into bed, falling asleep instantly. The only problem I had to face now was my dreams.

_It was dark and cold and I was chained to a table. Dylan stood in front of me, studying me. "I've been thinking about this for a while now. I am so very eager that it's happening now. Congratulations Ezri! How does it feel to be test subject number one? You should be very honored. After all we went through. You always have been a fighter. We'll see how long your fire lasts." The last thing I saw was Dylan's cold smile surrounded by a halo of green looming over me. _

My eyes fluttered open and revealed light shining into the apartment. It wasn't real. He wasn't here.

It was just a dream.

I remembered the events from before and groaned. I would have to go back in today, do more fighting and probably uncover more secrets of my past. And of me. I looked at the clock and groaned again.

Lateness wasn't a problem. It was working with SHIELD. As much as I didn't want to I had to.

I staggered out of bed, groping around for another pair of leggings.

I finally found some and pulled them on, grabbing a black Ramones tee at the same time. I pulled off the gigantic shirt I was already wearing and put the Ramones one on.

After 10 minutes I was ready. I was feeling a little more disoriented than usual.

I headed towards the darkest part of my room and jumped into the shadow.

I popped out back in the training room, my stomach growling. I should have grabbed a pop-tart or granola bar, or something before I left.

I would just have to find it later. I resumed my place in the corner of the room and once again pulled out three knives.

I went from tossing them casually, to juggling them and then violently throwing them.

"If you're done taking out your anger on that wall, we'd like to start." I turned quickly, my knife flying back to my hand.

Agent Romanoff raised her eyebrows. I scowled, retuning the knives to my boot.

"We'll assess your skills with weapons and then you can do some basic training with Agent Romanoff. Is there anyone here who can use a sword? We'll need a good partner for the Shadow." I glanced at the Avengers, wondering who would be my opponent.

Swords were after all, old and not many people knew how to use one.

"I do sir." Agent Barton stepped forward.

I scowled at him. Out of all the Avengers, he was one of my least favorites.

I grimaced as he chose a level sword from the weapons table and approached me on the mat.

"You know I could kill you if I wanted to." I said, my voice devoid of emotion.

Agent Barton stared back at me, his face also expressionless.

"And I'm sure you would." He replied. I pulled out both of my swords, flipping them around.

"Just one sword. Barton only has one." Fury called out.

I scowled and sheathed the second one.

"Ready?" I asked. I didn't wait for a reply, I flipped my sword again and closed in.

**Clint's POV-**

I could see her smiling creepily under the dark hood and I internally panicked.

There was something about this girl that I didn't trust. She closed in on me, almost knocking the sword out of my hand.

Her motions were quick and it was all I could do to keep her from knocking the sword from my hand.

She switched the hilt back and forth in her hands and her sword was almost a blur. She pressed closer to me flipping around.

It looked like this caused her no effort and her face was still showed no expression.

I swung my sword towards her, hoping to catch her off guard, but she jumped up and used the sword as a springboard, flipping off of it.

She twisted in the air, coming down on me. She did something really complicated with her sword and somehow ended up with me on the ground and both of the swords on my neck.

I panted, trying to sit up. She released me but cut me a bit on the neck. On purpose I figured.

"I win." The Shadow said smugly.

**Ezri's POV-**

I stood back, sheathing my sword and handed Agent Barton his back.

He was too busy holding the cut on his neck, so I tossed it back on the table.

The others were staring open mouthed at me.

"Are we done now?" I asked irritably.

They continued to stare. Then Thor spoke up.

"I have never seen anyone use a sword like that, not even on Asgard." I struggled to keep my face expressionless.

"Yeah, Dylan is the one who trained me and I'm not even good compared to him." I said sharply turning.

"Can anyone show me where some food is? I haven't eaten in three days."

"I'll show her."

It was Tony who had spoken. I smirked. Another one of my favorites.

"Yeah, me too." Steve said.

I huffed, annoyed. Ok, so maybe I didn't like any of them.

"This way, blueberry." Tony called out from in front of me. He was fiddling with something red and gold.

"Blueberry?" I asked, now extremely annoyed.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname. Since your hair is purple, I'll call you blueberry." Tony said, as if it was obvious.

Great. Now not only am I traceable, I will also be known as blueberry to one of the richest people in the world. Not that I cared.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until we came across two double doors.

"Here we are." Tony pulled open one of the doors, letting it bang closed behind him.

Steve dashed to grab it, and held it open for me. I nodded my thanks and followed Tony.

He led me to the line and handed me a tray. I set it back down. Tony grabbed two cookies and a ham sandwich. I grabbed a muffin and followed Tony to a table.

"You haven't eaten for three days and you grab a muffin?" Tony said as she slid in across from him. I shrugged and picked apart the muffin.

"I don't really have much of an appetite."

"I'll say. I could eat anything right now." Tony says, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth. I finished my muffin and stood.

"I'm gonna go back. You enjoy your cookies metal butt." I smirked and walked away.

"Metal butt? Is that the best you got?" Tony yelled. I turned and spread my arms out, and backed out of the canteen.

I let the door slam behind me and turned and sprinted down the hall, towards the training area.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! I will probably be updating soon, since i am off school for Christmas. Maybe tomorrow, who knows?<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Tear tracks

**DO WE DOO **

**part 1 of Ezri's backstory! Please review**

* * *

><p>I had been training with Agent Romanoff for about three hours and I wasn't even tired.<p>

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I asked the redhead. She could only go for so long after all.

"I guess. But before you go, I want to know what you did with the knife. It flew back to your hand. Do you have telekinesis powers or something?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I stared back at her, my head cocked to the side. "You'll have to wait and see. Only time will tell."

I heard her groan as I walked away. Now all I had left today was a debriefing and I could go.

I had another gig tonight and I was anxious to get out of the sterile white halls of SHIELD. I walked down them with my hands in my pockets. The meeting wasn't for another 15 minutes and I had nothing to do.

I would have usually done the time back in the gym with my swords, but since Agent Romanoff was probably still in there, well I had had enough of her for a bit. I walked around the place, eventually coming across a high tech lab.

Technology had never been my thing but I walked in anyways. Strolling through the tables, I picked up a random piece of machinery.

"Hey, you're not authorized to be here!" a voice came from the back.

I straightened up slowly and turned around.

"Says who?" I said quietly.

"Um, me. Who is authorized to be here. And you aren't." Dr. Banner replied, looking closer at me.

"Eh, I can be where I want. I got time to spare." I said, hopping up on a table.

"Be careful. Don't want you breaking any of our toys. Even if you're here to chat, don't touch my stuff." Tony said loudly.

"Whoops." I said, snapping the thing I was holding in half.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Tony yelled.

"Boredom." I said shrugging.

"Boredom? That's stupid, you know what can you please leave? Out. Come on, get out." Tony yelled.

I chuckled as I walked out of the lab. These guys could be so easily riled up. It wouldn't be good in a fight.

Especially against Dylan.

Once again I was wandering the halls.

I wondered if the training room would be empty by now. Deciding against it, I sat down outside of the debriefing room.

Once again, I pulled out a knife and began flipping it through my fingers.

"Just couldn't wait, could you." Fury called, walking up to me.

I laughed. "Nothing to do here Fury. Besides playing around in the training room. Stark kicked me out of his lab. So I just decided to hang out here."

Fury looked away as he typed in the passcode for the door. It opened with a swish and I stood.

The brown haired agent behind Fury surveyed me as I followed them in and sat down in a chair.

"Ezri, this is Agent Hill. If you were wondering." Fury called out behind him as he walked into the room with a swish of his trench coat.

Agent Hill nodded to me and followed Fury into the room. Her sharp light brown eyes tracked my movements and I knew she could be dangerous.

"Can you take the hood off?" Fury asked. He posed it as a question, but I knew it was an order.

I yanked the dark hood off of my head and brushed some strands of hair off of my face. Fury stared at me, his one eye making me feel like he was looking through me. Agent Hill sat down and opened up a tablet and a file, her gaze staying on the paper.

I could tell she was curious though.

Fury startled me out of my thoughts. "Where did the scar come from? You didn't have that earlier."

My hand flew up to my face. Shit! I had forgotten to cover it up! Now I would probably have to explain most things to them. After all, talking about Dylan would mean uncovering some things about myself.

"I'll tell you later." I said, my voice hard. Or not.

The door slid open and I whipped around, almost falling out of my chair. I hadn't heard anyone approach.

It was Agents Romanoff and Barton. Both their gazes lingered on me for a bit longer than polite.

I swiveled back around, hoping they didn't notice the scar. I put the left side of my face in my palm, resting my elbow on the table. It would cover it up for a bit and that would have to do.

Up until, today I had always remembered to cover up the long tear shaped scar that went from the very bottom of my left eye to my lip.

It ran right down the middle, exactly like a tear should.

I cursed myself for not remembering. I had been wearing my hood when I was with the Avengers and didn't put the makeup on this morning. God.

We sat in silence until the rest of the Avengers arrived, Bruce and Tony together, followed by Thor.

Steve was the last in, he looked tired and was wearing sweats.

"Right then. We can get started if you're all ready." Fury said, scanning everyone.

Steve sat down and Tony scowled at me.

"From what we've picked up since yesterday, we found Dylan's base around the general area of New York. We don't have an exact location though. The rest we're about to find out." Fury said, and then looked at me. I had my eyes closed, but I could feel him and everyone else staring.

"Dylan joined an organization about four years back. He slowly rose through the ranks until he became the leader. Using his powers he took over the whole place. They call themselves the Enders." I said slowly. My cheek was still resting on my hand, making it harder to talk.

"I can't hear you that well Ezri." Fury said loudly. He looked pointedly at my hand, eyebrows raised. I knew what he wanted.

I sighed and let my hand fall down to the table.

"As I said before, Dylan has the power to control people. He manipulates the shadows and takes control over that person." I paused, my eyes on the table. My voice hardened as I continued.

"I was- I was helping him. I worked with him for about two years until I hacked into his computer database and figured out what was really happening. He knew that I was going to figure out one day and he had a whole plan for the day when that happened. He knew I was powerful and was prepared to fight. I tried to fight and he took over my mind. And killed our family. And he tortured me." I said, fighting the tears, the memories that came with telling them this information.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that chapter and Merry Christmas!<strong>

**Please review!**


	12. Found things

**Soory for not updating but i have been super busy**

**i do not own Marvel (duh)**

* * *

><p>There was a heavy silence that followed my words. I was rigid in my chair with my eyes trained on the table. I didn't want to look at anyone else. I didn't want them to see me this vulnerable.<p>

"I escaped nine months ago and I've been living in New York ever since. But I'll have you know, Dylan is more skilled than I am in almost every way possible. He has two powers, fire and shadows. His fire cannot harm me but will burn someone very badly. You can guard yourselves from his shadows, but it take preparation, both mentally and physically. Probably more mentally. He is strongest when he is among his own and if you can get him away from his base and any type of shadow then you will have the upper hand. I will not tell you what I can do because that would mean telling you much more about myself that I am willing to say. Maybe some of you already know some things or hint. But I will not tell you now."

My voice was hollow. The scars from nine months ago were starting to ache and my right eye was starting to throb.

"That is all I have to tell you."

I continued staring at the table, waiting for someone to ask the question. When they did, it was Dr. Banner who piped up.

"So how did you escape?"

I fingered the hilt of my sword, remembering the time when I had received them.

"Does it matter?" That was the last thing I wanted to remember and the throbbing in my eye intensified.

Once again, everyone was silent. Nick Fury stood and walked over to the hologram on the wall. "And where exactly is the base?"

"About a few miles away from Norlock. It's underground. There's a tower there. It's supposed to look abandoned." My breath rattled and throbbing in my eye grew until it felt like my eye was going to pop out of its socket. I willed myself not to groan in pain and rubbed my eye. The rubbing made it worse but I pressed the heel of my hand into my eye as hard as I could. The pain intensified.

And suddenly my right peripheral vision went black. I could only see out of my left eye and I leaned over the table until I could see my reflection in the glass. My left eye was its usual obsidian black but my right eye was what made me catch my breath. The iris was pure white with flecks of black. My eye still moved as if I was still using it, but I could see nothing. Nick Fury's voice brought me back. "Ezri? Did you hear me?"

My head snapped up, my vision disorienting me, making me feel lopsided. "I said that… what's wrong?" His voice seemed to fade in and out and I clutched my head. I gasped, not able to catch my breath. I stood up knocking over my chair. Steve Rogers stood, a worried expression on his face. "Ma'am? Are you alright."

I shook my head. "No. No no not now. Argh!" I whispered. I needed to leave, and fast.

"What is wrong?" Nick Fury said loudly. I coughed, the old scars burning. "He found me."

I straightened up and looked at them. They stared back at me, their mouths agape. And then I disappeared, leaving nothing but floating tendrils of shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe i know i'm so mean<strong>

**hope you liked that chapter, and i will try to update as soon as i can**


	13. Green Bean

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy lately. It's that time of year again.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was floating. Alone in the blackness of my mind, my body was numb except for the tingling in my fingers.<p>

I knew where I was. I knew who I was. This had happened to me before. When I had escaped and not had enough strength to travel I was like this for days. Who knew where I would end up.

I was in the shadow void.

Something brushed my cheek and my face moved to flinch, but even that small movement sent a wave of pain through my body, rendering me motionless once more. I could just lay here in this nice quiet world where I did not have to face the Avengers of my demonic brother.

I knew when I woke up I would find him watching me. He wouldn't touch me. He couldn't. I don't know where I would be when I woke up and I hoped it wouldn't be the SHIELD base. That would be so humiliating. But I was content here for now.

After what felt like a few minutes, but what was probably an hour, I tried to rouse myself. Moving would cost me more strength and I needed it to get out of here. I sighed and settled back. I would have to do this the hard way.

Taking a deep breath, I thought of where I wanted to be and pictured it, at the same time thinking of appearing where I wanted to. It took several minutes for this to work and then I felt a tingling in my toes, moving up my body. Soon it was at my head and I knew it was working.

Once again everything was black. I peeled my eyes open and the bright light that greeted me flooded me with happiness, even though I wasn't really fond of bright lights. I blinked a few times and found that I still could not see out of my right eye. I supposed it was still white. A dark shape moved into my line of vision and once my eye focused, I could see a tan smiling face with a head of green hair.

It was Dylan.

Before you ask if everyone in my family has weird colored hair, let me enlighten you a bit about my dear brother. He's 25. He has green hair and is 6'3, just a two inches taller than me. He was the oldest out of my few siblings. Well, just me and Hazel. But Hazel was dead now. I am seven years younger than him. He can throw fire and possess people. I think I might have mentioned it before. That pretty much sums him up. And he likes to kill people. Something we both have in common.

My eyes widened and I made to get up but I couldn't move. Another wave of pain racked my body, forcing me back down. I looked around to make sure I wasn't in his base and was relieved to see that we were in my apartment.

"Ezri, Ezri, Ezri. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again." Dylan's voice was soft but sinister, just like it had always been.

"How did you find me." I said weakly. His grin widened

"Oh it was easy really. You get out a bit too much I'm afraid. Remember what I always taught you. Being inconspicuous is everything to an assassin. I just had to ask the right people. Girl with purple hair who plays a cello? Pointed me right to the local uptown bar. Mysterious black figure who uses swords and can disappear instantly? I just had to ask a homeless person. It's amazing how much those crackpots see."

Dylan paused and looked around.

"And now that my little Ezri's back and sitting here, unable to do anything about her condition. I think this might be the right time."

Dylan's grin widened as he pulled out a knife.

He was going to kill me.

I had to move. I had to get up. I willed myself to. My hand slowly moved towards my invisible scabbards and wrapped around the hilt.

Dylan brought the knife down and time slowed.

With a heaving effort, I pulled the sword out of the scabbard and put it in front of my face.

Dylan's knife glanced off of the sword and he growled.

I sighed, feeling my strength slowly return. "You won't win Dylan. You never did."

His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow.

"No. I always win. And nothing will change that. If you want it to be like this, I'll go along with it. Ezri, why did you agree to work with them? I need you on my side. I want you on my side."

I was confused. He just tried to kill me and now he's begging for me to come back. He tortured me. He killed my sister and my parents and turned everyone I knew against me.

"How could I trust you? You went from your usual cold self, about to kill me to a sniveling boy pleading my forgiveness. You disgust me. I should kill you now, but I would like you to meet the people who also wish your downfall. Until next time."

I waved my hand towards him and he dissipated into smoke. I had no idea where I had just sent him but I hoped it wasn't near here.

I staggered, breathing heavily.

That took a lot of my strength and I was still weak from the shadow void.

I did the only thing I could do, which was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe enter Dylan. Do you like him? Review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
